Tied Up Together
by gman5846
Summary: This is a re-make from the deleted scene from Not Quite Famous, but I'll still keep the other one. Lindsay tries to untie Tyler from his yo-yo. But they suddenly get tied up together! What will they do? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. And It takes place from the episode of the same name.


**At the forest:**

(Heather told Lindsay to hold the walkie talkie & follow Gwen. and report back to her. And she's currently looking at her reading her diary with the binoculars right now.)

"Serious? Yes, seriously boring!" Lindsay said while she was looking with her binoculars

(Then she looks around & see's Tyler walking around all tied up with his yo-yo)

"Ooh! That's not boring." Lindsay said

(Then Lindsay ran to Tyler while he was tied up)

"Hey Tyler!" Lindsay said

Tyler looks at Lindsay & says "Oh hey Lindsay! What's up?"

"I'm good. Why are you tied up in some kind of rope?" Lindsay asked

"It's a yo-yo, Lindsay. I've been asking someone for help. But there was no one around. Would you mind helping me untying me up?" Tyler asked

"Before I do. Heather's been asking me to follow Gwen & report back to her. But I don't care what she says!"

"I agree Lindsay. But still, can you please help me?"

"Ok.." Lindsay muttered

(Then Lindsay grabbed the top of the yo-yo, she tried pulling it, but it's stuck.)

"I can get it out!" Lindsay complained

"All you have to do is spin it around & make me untied." Tyler explained

"Oh! I get it now.."

(Then Lindsay grabbed the top of the yo-yo again, she began to spin it around, but her hand slipped & the yo-yo became loose, & tied them up together)

"Whoa! That was surprising.." Tyler said

"Yeah, I'm gonna follow Gwen now. See you later!"

(Lindsay tried to walk away, but she was bumped by the strings of the yo-yo, & she bumped into Tyler's back)

"What the?" Lindsay said

"Oww!" Tyler groaned while he was rubbing his head

"Sorry Tyler! I don't know why I bumped into you."

"I don't know either Linds.."

(Then they've both looked & they realized that they were tied up together)

Lindsay gasps in shock & says "We're both tied up by the yo-yo?! There's gonna be a way out!"

Tyler calms Lindsay down & says "It's ok Lindsay. It's just the two of us with no one around."

"Really?"

(Then Lindsay looks around & there was no one near by)

"Wow! That's great! And to be honest. We look good being tied up!" Lindsay said

"Me too Linds."

(Then they've both looked at each other & blushed a bit. then Lindsay puts her hands on Tyler's cheeks & kissed him on the lips. Tyler was shocked about what he saw, but he returned it)

Tyler pulls away & says "Wow.. That was beautiful.. Wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked

"What's a boyfriend?" Lindsay asked

"It's where a man falls in love with a woman & they become a couple, like a boyfriend a girlfriend." Tyler explained

"Oh! Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

(Then they've kissed comfortably on the lips again while being tied up together)

Tyler pulls away & says "Sooo.. Wanna go for another walk?"

(Lindsay nodded her head. Then they've walked carefully to the bathroom while being tied up & Lindsay grabbed her walkie talkie)

* * *

**At the bathroom:**

(Lindsay & Tyler were both cuddling in the bathroom together on top of the sinks. They were still tied up from the yo-yo, & she put down her walkie talkie on top of the sinks as well)

"This feels great in there!" Lindsay chirped

"It sure is Linds." Tyler replied

"I know! What do you want to do now?" Lindsay asked

"Well, since no one is seeing us, want to make-out in this bathroom?"

(Lindsay nodded her head & they've started a make-out session together)

* * *

**1 hour later...**

(Lindsay & Tyler were still tied up & making out in the bathroom together)

"Lindsay, come in." Heather said on the walkie talkie

(They didn't respond)

"What did you find out? Over." Heather asked on the walkie talkie

(Lindsay tried to reach the walkie talkie, but she lands on Tyler & they continued to make-out)

"Lindsay, where are you?!" Heather yelled on the walkie talkie

(Tyler grabbed the walkie talkie for her & they stopped making out)

"Uh.. On my way back! Over!" Lindsay replied

(Then Lindsay tried to get untied up from the yo-yo, but she couldn't get out)

"It's no use!" Lindsay complained

"It's ok Linds. Can't we just have some alone time for a few more minutes?" Tyler asked

"Sure!" Lindsay replied

(Then Tyler threw the walkie talkie in the garbage & they've started to make out again while being tied up)

"Lindsay? Where the heck are you?! Hello?! UGH!" Heather said on the walkie talkie & turns it off

(Then they've continued to make-out together while being tied up together on Tyler's yo-yo)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
